


Shells for the shell queen

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peridot meets a strange girl in a cave, givers her a shell and everything goes down hill from there. (meant to be one chapter, turned out it would be to long, now it's multi-chapter) entirely based on this - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Xut2Y2ZfDs(Edit: Was going to be multi-chapter and go dark. now it's going to be less dark, I don't know, decided I liked a less dark version. so decided I didn't wanna go dark with it. but, because of how this first chapter was written, I don't know how I could take this fic anywhere else, so now it's just a oneshot.Warning for some mention of blood though. )





	Shells for the shell queen

It would be a cold day in hell when Peridot said she liked the beach, it was always to hot (if hell ever did freeze over, the heat would be able to melt the ice), smelt wrong (of sea salt and hot garbage) and there where was always to many people, at least when she had to go. But it didn’t matter that hell was still hot, because her mum wanted to go, ‘needed to go’, and miss diamond always got her way. Peridot’s opinion didn’t matter, she was only a 6-year-old, but her mum was a ’big, important, grow-up business lady’, her opinions mattered.

So that’s why Peridot found herself sitting along the edge of beach and ocean, watching the sunset while absentmindedly playing with some of the bigger shells and pebbles. Far enough from the ‘big, important, grown-up’ beach party her mum had dragged her to so she didn’t have to talk to any of the ‘big, important, grown-up’ people but still close enough that her mother wouldn’t pretend to worry. The girl truly didn’t understand why she was always dragged along, she was to young to play with the other kids (though they didn’t seem like they wanted to play anyway) and none of the adults seemed to want to play with her either, in fact it seemed like they would prefer to ignore her existence entirely, not that peridot minded, the grown up were weird anyway.

_‘Why is the party even at the beach? They moved all the shells away?’_

The young girl wondered, the shells were the best part of the beach! And the grown up’s didn’t even seem interested in the bad part’s either, it seemed like they were doing everything they could to keep the sand and smell away from them

“they even had ‘carpet tiles’ on the floor!”

The girl screamed in her head, not knowing a better way to describe the temporary flooring the grown-ups had set the shell-less party on.

So the girl sat down, in her ‘adorable’, as some of the nicer adults had put it, green one-piece swimsuit, with a frilly little dress attached. Playing with shells and stones (and shells), in search of one, the best one, to take home with her (one of the best part of beach parties!). She’d pick more, but she could only have one.

The girl’s world was looking up in that regard, she had found the prettiest shell in the world (for the 10th time that day). It was shiny, glittery without the awful feeling of glitter and such a bluey-blue it was hard to see when she held it against the sea (see, sea, see, sea. The girls mind looped for 10 minutes, getting annoying after the first). She ran her tiny-baby hands across the top of the shell (it was one of those flatty-ridged ones, like the company logo that one of her mom’s friend used), giggling at the way the smooth bumps felt against her fingers, until she stopped. Peridot, in her daze of joy, had failed to take notice of the ‘spikey’ top of the shell, cutting her fingers on the surface to the tone of a high-pitched yelp, dropping the shell as her blood ran down along the ridges, painting them a deep red.

She though of running back the party, asking her mum to help, but she didn’t want to get yelled at, her mum could be talking to someone important, she could get blood on her special, sparkly dress, she could-

Her less than desirable train of thought was broken by the sound of humming, pretty lady humming, coming from a cave near where she was sitting.

‘Maybe she can help!’ the girl thought naively, forgetting the 6 years of stranger danger her mother had (paid people) to teacher her.

“Hello!” Peridot yelled from the entrance of the cave, her voice echoing down its walls into the never-ending darkness…no response

“HELLO!” She yelled again, louder and with more energy, voice bouncing down more aggressively…still no response

“HEL-“ She planed to scream, stopping half way through and letting out a long, deep breath.

“Fine! If the lady won’t talk, I’ll go to her myself.” The young girl stated, more to herself than anyone, before bravely entering the cave. It didn’t matter that it was dark, it’d didn’t matter that the sand felt damp against her feet, it’d didn’t matter that it smelt awful. No, it didn’t, it didn’t matter that the cave was getting darker, that something ran against the side of her leg once, that the sand beneath her was slowly turning into water (and bad smelling water at that). NO! It’d didn’t, it didn’t matter that the cave was getting darker, the water up to her belly, the cave getting even darker. NO!! It didn’t matter at all, even the

‘LIGHT!’ the girls mind screamed in unchallengeable delight at the sight of a faint blue glow from around a corner, practically running towards the source, through the smelly (her armpit’s height) water and away from the awful darkness, where creepy things ran across her legs that she couldn’t see. And boy, was the source worth running to.

‘It’s so…PRETTY!’ The girl’s mind screamed at the scene she found herself in.

It was a large, circular (As circular as a cave could be) ‘room’, with a floor of water (reaching the small girls waist) glowing a bright blue due to the glowing rocks dotted around the area, all of which were adorned in-

‘SHELLS’ the girl’s mind screamed yet again, shooting across the room to one of the nearest ‘pointy-up’ rocks. Dazzled at the way they sparkled against the deep blue glow.

“So pretty.”

CLUNK!

Peridots attention was snapped from the pretty shells by the sound of stone being dropped behind her, looking towards the centre of the room to find…a girl, around her age, on a stone platform just above the water.

“…Hello?” She greeted the mysterious girl, skin practically radiating blue from the light.

“…” She didn’t respond.

“Um…Hi! My names Peridot, what’s your name?”

She asked again, worried she had managed to make a bad ‘first impression’ (again).

“…lapis.” The girl practically whispered, sounding unsure and maybe even scared (‘as well as nice’. Peridot thought)

“What?”

“…Lapis. My name is Lapis.”

Lapis repeated, a little louder.

Peridot made her way towards the girl.

“This cave is really pretty; did you make the shells?”

“…no, they come from the hole” lapis stated, pointing towards the entrance where Peridot had just come from.

“No. I know where the shells come from, did you make the shells?”

Lapis looked confused, because she was.

“…you know, the shells? The shells!” Peridot repeated, stomping her feat while pointing towards one of the many stalagmites adorned with…shells.

“oh, those. Yeah! There isn’t much to do here except play with shells and the fishes.”

“Why don’t you leave the cave then? Theirs loads of stuff to do outside! You can go to the theme park, or get ice cream, or collect shells-Oh, no! you can do that here anyway! Um…yeah you can do loads of stuff outside!”

Peridot ranted, a mile a minute without taking a breath. But she was silenced when Lapis raised her hand, still blue under the light.

“I…can’t. I can’t leave, I’ve tried, but I can’t leave the cave.”

“Oh.” Peridot said before clicking her fingers.

“That’s ok, I’ll bring the outside to you! I come to the beach all the time, I’ve never liked it, but now I can play with you” The small blond screamed with stars in her eyes

“Oh…are you sure, it can be pretty boring in the cave?”

“YEAH! Oh, wait.”

Peridot held her blue (and red) shell toward lapis, a big smile plastered on her face

“You can have this! It’s a gift!”

Lapis looked shocked for a second, slowly grabbing the shell like an animal meeting a human for the first time. But when she did take it, bringing it to her chest and looking into peridots happy eyes, a larger smile than should ever be possibly made it’s way to her face.

 “Thanks, I love it!”

Peridots hand started flapping and clapping, she jumped on her feet in joy and hugged Lapis.

“Great. I’ll see you soon, I should get back to the party.”

Peridot stated, running towards the entrance of the cave to leave, not before waving goodbye to lapis, making a new friend.

Lapis watched her leave, bringing the blood covered shell closer to her chest, making her first friend, receiving her first gift…that had never happened before

The lights in the cave changed, from their deep blue to a neutral white…that had never happened before.

She felt…happy, calm, warm…

that had never happened before…

and she liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't write. The ending sucks because I didn't know how to end it and I already spent a week on this shit.


End file.
